DNO :RETRUN HERO
by lina afizah
Summary: aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa memiliki kebencian: [M NARUTO x shion] kiba.i
1. Chapter 1

**DNO : RETRUN HERO**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : narruto x ...**

 **: kiba x ...**

 **Dragon Nest online** adalah sebuah MMORPG fantasi bebas yang dikembangkan oleh Eyedentity. Permainan ini memakai sistem tempur non-target sehingga para pemainnya memegang kendali penuh atas setiap gerakan karakternya. Dragon Nest meminta para pemainnya meningkatkan karakternya dengan membuat tim dan berkelana ke sejumlah tempat farming(dungeon). Di game ini, terdapat 6 job utama dan masing masing memiliki kemampuan tersendiri. Class dapat diubah saat karakter mencapai level 50 dan 150.

 **WARRIOR** Karakter dengan job ini menggunakan senjata dengan jarak dekat. Terdapat 2 jenis class yang dapat dipilih pada level 50, yaitu Sword Master dan terdapat 4 jenis class yang dapat dipilih pada level 150, Yaitu Gladiator dan Lunar Knight untuk Class Sword Master sedangkan untuk Class Mercenary yaitu Barbarian dan Destroyer.

* **Sword Master** adalah class yang gesit dan memiliki kecepatan serang yang tinggi,dan lebih fokus kepada skill magic-nya. Walaupun kekuatan serang yang lebih kecil dibanding Mercenary. Namun karakter ini memiliki salah satu skill yang sangat membantu dalam party yaitu skill luring slash(minus defense mobs).

- **Gladiator** ,Lanjutan dari Class Sword Master dalam skill tree yang memiliki combo yang sangat bagus dan memiliki skill keren bernama finish attack.

 **-Lunar Knight** ,Lanjutan dari Class Sword Master dalam skill tree Knight lebih fokus dalam skill magic dalam skill tree Sword master,Skill nya yaitu Moon Blade Dance dan Flash Stance.

 **Mercenary** adalah class yang berdaya serang fisik tinggi, namun dibanding Sword Master, Mercenary masih lebih lamban dalam menyerang. Walaupun lambat, tetapi daya serangnya yang tinggi dapat digunakan untuk menghancurkan lawan dengan cepat.

 **– Barbarian** ,Lanjutan dari Class Mercenary dengan skill tree combo,Skillnya yaitu Bone Crash yang dapat digunakan untuk tambahan damage saat menyerang musuh.

 **– Destroyer** ,Lanjutan dari Class Mercenary dengan skill Massive Damage,Skill nya yaitu Maelstorm Howl menyedot lalu meledakkan musuh dengan damage yang besar dan juga skill yang memiliki super armor tinggi.

 **ARCHER** Archer menggunakan panah sebagai senjata utamanya, dan merupakan job paling gesit di game ini. Terdapat 2 jenis class yang dapat dipilih pada level 50, yaitu Acrobat dan terdapat 4 jenis Class yang dapat dipilih pada level 150 yaitu Tempest dan WindWalker untuk Acrobat sedangkan untuk Hunter yaitu Sniper dan Artillery. -

 **-Acrobat** adalah class yang sangat gesit dengan combo yang sangat banyak dibanding hunter,.Senjata acrobat adalah shortbow dikarenakan sebagian besar skillnya dapat digunakan jika menggunakan shortbow.

 **– Tempest** ,Lanjutan dari Class Acrobat yang memiliki Combo mematikan dan damage yang nya yaitu Hurricane Dance skill combo yang dapat menghancurkan super armor dan berdamage besar.

 **– Wind Walker** ,Lanjutan dari Class Acrobat yang memiliki skill combo yang sangat indah untuk dilihat tetapi nya yaitu Rising Storm,Menarik musuh dengan berputar lalu meluncurkan nya ke atas.

 **Hunter** adalah class yang tidak terlalu gesit,berdaya serang fisik (Sniper) dan juga magic(Artillery),namun critical dan daya serang yang cukup besar mampu menghancurkan lawan dengan cepat dengan combo yang tidak terlalu banyak ketimbang acrobat. Jangkauan serang Hunter termasuk Long Range (jarak jauh) khususnya yaitu Crossbow dan Longbow.

 **– Sniper** ,Lanjutan dari Class Hunter yang berfokus ke serangan nya yaitu Cheating point,mengeluarkan bunga yang dapat meledak dan dapat juga digunakan untuk Menarik perhatian (Provoke) musuh dan mendapatkan buff final damage selama 10 detik.

 **– Artillery** ,Lanjutan dari Class Hunter yang berfokus ke serangan nya yaitu Detonating Arrow,Menembakkan panah ke arah musuh dan ketika mengenai musuh dalam 3 detik maka panah tersebut akan meledak dengan damage yang besar.

 **SORCERESS** Sorceress menggunakan tongkat sebagai senjata utamanya, berdaya serang fisik rendah, namun berdaya serang magic tinggi. Terdapat 2 jenis class yang dapat dipilih pada level 50 yaitu Force User dan Elemental terdapat 4 jenis Class yang dapat dipilih pada level 150 yaitu Smasher dan Majesty untuk Force User sedangkan untuk Elemental Lord yaitu Pyromancer dan Cryomancer.

 **Force User** adalah class yang mengutamakan dark elemen dan laser pada serangannya, juga dapat membantu teman 1 party dengan skill buffnya.

 **– Smasher** ,Lanjutan dari Class Force User yang berfokus pada Skill tree nya yaitu Laser Cutter,Mengeluarkan Laser secara Vertical ke depan yang memiliki damage sangat tinggi.

 **– Majesty** ,Lanjutan dari Class Force User yang berfokus pada skill tree nya yaitu Gravity Trap,Mengangkat musuh ke atas dengan energi gravitasi lalu melemparkan nya ke bawah dengan cepat.

 **Elemental lord** adalah class yang mengutamakan elemen es dan api pada serangannya, memiliki combo yang banyak saat mode player vs player. Karakter ini adalah dewanya combo sebelum karakter assasin datang J.

 **– Pyromancer** ,Lanjutan dari Class Elemental Lord yang berfokus ke skill tree Elemen api dan memiliki damage yang cukup nya yaitu Rolling Lava,Mengeluarkan bola api yang besar lalu meluncurkannya ke depan dengan cepat.

 **– Cryomancer** ,Lanjutan dari Class Elemental Lord yang berfokus ke skill tree Elemen nya yaitu Ice Spear,Mengeluarkan bola es yang diikuti dengan keluarnya semacam Spear yang dapat membekukan musuh,dapat digunakan untuk mendapatkan double damage (Stacking).

 **CLERIC** Cleric menggunakan sebuah wand, atau mace sebagai senjata utamanya, dan menggunakan shield untuk melindungi dirinya. Terdapat 2 jenis class yang dapat dipilih pada level 50, yaitu Paladin dan terdapat 4 jenis Class yang dapat dipilih pada level 150 yaitu Guardian dan Crusader untuk Paladin sedangkan untuk Priest yaitu Saint dan Inquisitor.

 **Paladin** adalah class yang mengutamakan daya serang fisik, memiliki kecepatan serang yang tinggi dan teknik bloking(defense) yang hebat juga memiliki pertahanan fisik yang tinggi.

 **– Guardian** ,Lanjutan dari Class Paladin yang berfokus pada serangan fisik dan juga sebagai Tanking Dengan skill nya yaitu Guardian force,mengeluarkan Bubble lalu meledak kan nya untuk menjadi buff juga Justice Crash,Melompat ke atas lalu turun dengan menghantamkan tangan ke bawah.

 **– Crusader** ,Lanjutan dari Class Paladin yang berfokus pada serangan Magic dan sebagai nya yaitu Judgement Hammer,Mengeluarkan Palu raksasa dan melemparkan nya ke depan.

 **Priest** adalah class yang mengutamakan tolong menolong sesama party/team dan daya serang magic, terutama Light. Priest dapat menambah(heal) HP teman setimnya, sehingga Priest sering disebut sebagai supporter.

 **– Saint** ,Lanjutan dari Class Priest yang berfokus untuk nya yaitu Holy Shield,Mengeluarkan aura shield untuk melindungi anggota party ketika di hit akan menambah Shock of Relic,Meledakkan tiang dengan kekuatan Listrik.

 **– Inquisitor** ,Lanjutan dari Class Priest yang berfokus sebagai Hitter banyak player yang menggunakan karakter ini untuk multi-pvp(tawuran) .Skill nya yaitu Concecration,Mengeluarkan Energi dari Tanah yang menyerang musuh.

 **TINKERER** atau **ACADEMIC** Tinkerer atau Academic menggunakan sebuah cannon dan kabala weapon sebagai senjata utamanya. Terdapat 2 jenis class yang dapat dipilih pada level 50, yaitu Engineer dan terdapat 4 jenis Class yang dapat dipilih pada level 150 yaitu Gear Master dan Shooting Star untuk Engineer sedangkan untuk Alchemist yaitu Physician dan Adept.

 **Engineer** adalah class yang mengutamakan serangan fisik dibandingkan magic, dan berdaya serang tinggi, dapat menghancurkan lawan dengan cepat dan dapat mensummon mesin/robot untuk membantu nya dalam pertempuran.

 **– Gear Maste** r,Lanjutan dari Class Engineer dari skill tree summoner sebagai Ahli Mesin dan juga Summoner.

 **– Shooting Sta** r ,Lanjutan dari Class Engineer dari skill tree Hitter.

 **Alchemist** adalah class yang mengutamakan daya serang magic, dapat membuat buff untuk teman satu tim/party, dan memiliki daya serang magic yang tinggi.

 **– Physician** ,Lanjutan dari Class Alchemist yang berfokus sebagai membantu anggota party dalam pertempuran. – Adept,Lanjutan dari Class Alchemist yang berfokus sebagai skill dan debuff yang mematikan banyak juga player yang memeakai job ini untuk stacking.

 **KALI** Kali adalah karakter yang gesit seperti acrobat dan bertarung dalam jarak dekat (melee) dengan menggunakan chakram atau Fans. Pada level 50, karakter ini dapat dikhususkan untuk menjadi **Dancer** atau **Screamer**. Dancer pada umumnya bertarung secara Melee dan lebih banyak Physical Attack Based dibandingkan Magical Attack Based. Sedangkan Screamer pada umumnya bertarung secara Range dan lebih banyak menggunakan Magical Attack Based. Pada level 150 terdapat 4 Class yang dapat dipilih yaitu Spirit Dancer dan Blade Dancer untuk Dancer,sedangkan Screamer yaitu Dark Summoner dan Soul Eater Dancer

 **– Spirit Dance** r,Class dari Dancer dengan skill yang mengeluarkan bantuan dari arwah leluhur nya dan memiliki damage yang besar.

 **– Blade Dancer** ,Class dari Dancer dengan skill combo yang indah dan mematikan. Damage yang dihasilkan oleh job ini lumayan besar.

 **Screamer** – **Dark Summoner** ,Class dari Screamer Mid Long Range attack yang memiliki skill regenerasi ketika menyerang

 **-Soul Eater** ,Class dari Screamer Long Range Attack yang dapat mengeluarkan buff untuk membantu anggota party nya dam debuff untuk mengalahkan musuh nya.

 **Assasin** Assasin adalah job yang memliliki serangan dengan jarak middle range, job ini menggunakan scimitar dan dagger sebagai senjatanya. Pada level 50 player dapat memilih 2 pilihan yaitu Bringer dan Chaser dan pada level 150 dapat memilih LightFury dan AbyssWalker untuk Bringer sedangkan untuk Chaser adalah Raven dan Ripper.

 **Bringer** Adalah class yang memiliki dua serangan elemental yakni light dan juga dark, class ini juga dapat dikatakan sebagai class support karena class ini memiliki buff(kekuatan) dan dapat menyembuhkan HP teman satu team selain itu class ini juga dapat men summon seorang prajutit ninja dan kucing ninja.

 **LightFurry** Class ini mengandalkan skill dengan element light dan dapat digunakan sebagai class support karena memiliki skill heal yang bernama Chakra of Miracle yaitu Heal HP teman satu team.

 **AbyssWalker** Class inin mengandalkan skill dark, memiliki skill yang dapat menambah dark attack teman satu team skill tersebut bernama Incarnation of dark.

 **Chaser** Adalah class dengan serangan type serangan middle range class ini memiliki dua element attack yakni fire dan dark attack, class ini juga berperan sebagai class DPS di dalam party karena memiliki damage yang over.

 **Raven** Class ini mengandalkan serangan dengan elemen dark, class ini adalah class paling berdamage dibandingkan class class lain dan memiliki skill yang bernama Crooking Deadfall skill yang menyedot lawan lalu meledakkannya.

 **Ripper** Class ini mengandalkan serangan dengan elemen fire, class ini adalah class memiliki damage yang tidak telalu besar dibanding saudaranya Raven, namun memiliki combo yang sangat mematikan selain itu class ini juga memiliki skill yang bernama Artfull Chaser skill yang memukul lawannya secara bertubi tubi.

namun bukan hanya itu job-job di DNO masih banyak job-job yang belum di ketahui seperti, silver hunter, phantom assassin, dan phantom lancer. masih banyak pula job yang lain yang tidak di ketahui .namun job-job rahasia ini sanga sulit di dapat kan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

seseorang pria dengan rambut kuning bermodel jabrik sedang menatap dengan teliti ketikan dari situs internet. " ahhhhh jadi job utama ada enam warrior, cleric, archer, sorceress academic dan assassin... hmm dan intinya job utama tidak dapat di ubah... umm dan menariknya sub-sub job masih ada yang belum di ketahui, jadi masih ada rahasia dalam game ini. padahal ini sudah 7 bulan game ini di luncurkan, dan banyak pula pemain yang sudah level 400an wew. aku ngga akan kalah biar aku baru beli game akan ku kejar level mereka whahahahahahahahahaha aduuuuhh!" pria itu menhentikan ketawanya saat merasakan sebuah benda tumpul mengenai kepalanya. "DIAAAAMMMM! UZUMAKI! apa kau ngga tau kau dimana eh" pria berpenampilan sangar memukul kepala pemuda yang di ketahui bernama uzumak atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto dengan buku yang cukup tebal.

"heheheheh gomen sensei" naruto hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf sambil mengelus kepalanya yang pening. " baiklah. semuanya dengar karna besok kita liburan musim panas saya akan berikan perkerjaan rumah buat kalian..." setelah mengucapkan itu sensei menulis di papan putih halaman berapa saja yang akan menjadi Pr mereka semua murid serentak mencatat tugas mereka termaksud naruto.

Naruto POV

Awww sakit banget pukulannya... ah minna perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. aku seorang gemer sejati. aku di kenal si uzumaki jenius di sekolah, yah memang sih nilaiku pasti sempurna karna darah manikaze mengalir di tubuh ku. ah soal namikaze adalah keluarga ayah namun aku di telantarkan oleh ke dua orang tuaku karna selalu mementikan adik kembar ku. Naruko memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung mereka selalu mentingkan ruko-chan, namun aku tidak pernah membenci adik ku itu. aku hanya kecewa sama mereka aja. ahh aku keluar rumah saat lulus junior high scool dan mendapatkan beasiswa full di konoha senior high scool. hingga sekarang aku tinggal bersama teman ku di apetermennya yah kita sumbangan untuk biaya kehidupan kami. hingga 7 bulan yang lalu game DNO yang di luncurkan oleh perusahan eyedentity ke publik ini bisa membuat perkerjaan untuk kami. yah walau pun hanya temanku saja karna game itu mahal... engga sih gemenya ngga mahal malah gratis namun membutuhkan kode buat membuka aplikasi yang harus di bayar seharga 900.000 yen yah jadi kami sumbanga uang tabungan kami dan bembeli kode tersebut. kiba itu nama teman seperjuangan ku berkerja dari jam pulang sekolah hingga larut malam. cara kerjanya begini di sistem perekonomian DNO adalah 1 gold = 100 silver 1silver= 100copper dan dan harga 1000 gold adalah 4000 yen dan itu adalah tugas dia mencari gold di DNO. dengan job lanjutan dari Warrior, sword master. dengan job itu dia mampu menyelesaikan dungeon dengan cepat. dia sekarang sudah mencapai level 147 yah dia sangat ketinggalan jauh dari top player sih.

(teng, teng, teng, teng)

ahhh bell pulang telah berbunyi waktunya main geme. dengan gesit ku rapikan perqlatan sekolahku dan saat ibiki sensei keluar kelas buru buru ku menuju apetermen kami. " yo nar kamu sudah pulang?" itu teman apetermen ku kiba teman dari kecil yang sangat baik. " tentu apakah kau mendapatkannya?" yang kumaksud di sini kode dan never gear. sebuah benda berbentuk helm yang ber fungsi sebagai console di DNO. dengan tersenyum dia meangkat kotak di tangan kananya. dan kertas pendaftaran code. " nih awas sampai di bajak loh enak betul code mu 7777777"

hah! kok bisa yh? kaya jekpot aja hahahaha aku tersenyum dan ku ambil never gear itu dan membawanya ke kamar lalu menhidupkan komputer dan menjalankan aplikasi DNO launcer tiba tiba layar manggelap "pliss insert your code" id. tertera kolom dan suara perempuan dari salon komputerku, oke kuketik kode id ku 7777777, " please take a comfortable your position" oke ku ambil never gear dan ku colokan powernya ke never gear "link start" satu kalimat itu membuat pandanganku menggelap. yah sudah mulai dan mucul pilhan bahasanya. ku klik japan " tolong masukan data karakter anda." seperinya ini ai atau sejenisnya deh "bisakah karakter ku menggunakan tampilan wajah ku?" (ding) (tolong tunggu sebentar) (ding) ( selesai) ummm apa tuh ummm tapi tak apa lah. setelah berapa lama akhirnya selesai ku isi namanya menggunakan nama asliku.

name : naruto job :warior gender. : male ( ding ) welcome to DNO (Ding)

hanya satu kata buat geme ini wow grafiknya benar-benar tinggi ini benar benar seperti nyata benar benar deh. " hy kau manamu naruto kan?" seseorang pemuda dengan decal segitiga terbalik memanggil ku eh kok dia tau yh? ah aku lupa aku menngunakan nama asli hehehehe " um iya kamu siapa?" pemuda itu berdecak kesal di liat penampilannya dia pengguna pedang so dia pasti warior "azzzzzz ini aku kiba bodoh?" ahhh kiba toh hohoho " kib ada gold kah bagi dikit dong " maklum gold pemula itu masi 0 gold 1 silver dan 50 copper, kiba tersenyum maklum dengan cekatan dia membuka menu trade (ding) acc or no kiba trade "acc" ku klik opsi acc, kiba memasukan nominal gold yang ingin di berinya padaku " ok kib makasih yo 50 gold eh lumayan" aku tersenyum atas kebaikan dia tumben baik dia. "tentu di ganti 4x lipat yo" dia pergi dengan cepat setelah mengatakan itu. err 1000 gold = 4000yen 50 gold 200yen 50x4 = 200. dan 200 gold = 800 yen hah!. itu gaji ku sebulan di cafe akatsuki! oh nyesel aku bilang dia baik hiks.

end naruto POV

setelah selesai merutuki nasibnya naruto berjalan menuju marcent kelly seorang npc yang terkenal kecantikannya setelah irene npc tentunya.

NARUTO POV again

huh ku buka menu karakter ku

nama : naruto

title 1 : - title 2 : -

job : warrio

level. : 1

p. att. : 70-72

m. att. : 68-70

cririkal bonus demage : 109

p. deff. : 80

m. deff. : 50

light att bonus : 0%

water att bonus : 0 %

dark att bonus : 0%

fire att bonus : 0%

final demage bonus: 10 .

ok ngga terlalu lemah menurutku sekarang bagian skill ku buka.

(upercut) pemula lvl 1| 0% memukul lawan dengan tangan kanan anda yang di lapisi oleh gaunlet damage = 104% p. att + 170 coldown 4 detik

(shok wave) pemula lvl 1 | 0% menebas pedang yang di aliri megic hingga membuat gelombang kejut hingga sejauh 3 meter demage = 90% m. att + 120 coldown 6 detik durasi 4 detik. huh intinya ini sebuah buff huh

(pisikal slash) pemula lvl 1 | 0% menebas pedang dengan otot yang telah di masimalkan demage = 100% p. att + 200. coldown 10 detik. durasi 12 detik. "lagi azzz".

(dash) pemula lvl 1| 0% meroll tubuh ke arah di inginkan sejauh 1 meter. coldown 2 detik. so skill combat nya ada satu dan buff 2 ok ini masih pemulaan dan skill lainnya belum terbuka.

ahitu dia mercent kelly " halo bisa saya bantu?" ah sial suaranya benar benar merdu. muncul kolom menu ku buka menu store. terbuka lagi menu-menu daftar jualannya. kuliat di sini memang bahan-bahan buat equement lvl 300an lebih tepatnya lvl 340 huh. ahhh ini dia scorll exp 300% dengan ini aku leveling dengan cepat. ehhhh 20 gold mahal kali ck sial terpaksa aku haru iklaskan huh eh tunggu apa ini "avenger box" sebuah box yang aneh seharga 50 gold hanya bisa di buka lvl 1 berisi set senjata level 1. enggggggg ini aneh harga ngga cocok sekali. tapi bisa aja ini jebakan di liat dari status item ini normal huh aku ngga akan ketipu hahahahahahaha ( ding ) "terima kasih sudah membeli avenger box kami" ehhhhhhh! apa! ( sistem error disconect from the world) ehhh!

 **TBC**

 **huh maaf kalau ceritanya aneh**

 **saya autor baru nih mohon bantuanya**


	2. Chapter 2 The avenger

**DNO : RETRUN HERO**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : narruto x ...**

 **: kiba x ...**

chapter 2 the avenger

.

. .

. .

huaaaaa! sialan sever sialan kenapa pake error huhuhuhuhu semoga ngga tidak kebeli semoga ngga tidak kebeli .

" yo nar gimana enakan bisa beli exp 300%? sebentar aja tuh level 40 hahahaha... ehhh napa murung tenang aja gold itu gratis kok buat mu hehehe" uhh untung aja gratis tapi juga hilang tuh gold huuuhhh. akhir-akhir ini aku banyak menghela nafas. .

" ya kib terima kasih atas gold mu, namun gold itu salah beli bukan exp tapi box sialan. bisakah kirim lagi goldnya 20 aja kib ku beli deh." ucapkan kalimat itu dengan tatapan memohon ughh sialan ini memalukan. dia tersenyum ohhh sialan dia menunjukan wajah itu. .

"tentu harga teman discont -100% deal?" oh sialan sudah ku duga. " baik lah umm 25 gold 200 yen ok?" 5 goldnya lagi buat equipment yah semoga box itu bisa di jual yah walau setengah harga. . "ok deal" dia mengucapkan itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. (ding) "perbaikan sever selesai" (ding) huh cepatnya "ok nar aku kembali dulu nanti ku kirim lewat inbox jangan lupa bayar nanti malam" cih dia tau aja nanti malam aku gajian terakhir sial. dia sudah pergi ku menuju kasurku dan menggunakan never gear "link start!" .

.

.

"welcome to DNO"

.

.

. akhirnya kita kembali ke dunia virtual. dengan cepat aku memeriksa daftar item. huh ada box setanya huhuhu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mercant kelly. "hay ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara mercent kelly terdengar lembut sekali. ku buka window store dan ku arakan jariku ke item box avenger dan muncul opsi open dan sell. ketekan sell. "kamu yakin mau menjualnya seharga 1 copper?" ahhhh! 1 copper ini ngga mungkin hiks hiks. ku keluarkan window store mercant kelly. dan menjauh dari sana. huh hari yang sial. lebih baik ku buka aja dah.

(ding) "mohon memasukan code identitas anda"

um ini maksudnya code id itu kan yang 7777777 jadi ini hanya keberuntungan yang bisa buka box ini? ayo semoga bisa kumasukan nomor code ku. (ding) "selamat anda perserta pertama yang telah membuka box ini dan pendaftar ke 7777777"

(ding)

(ding)

(ding)

(ding)

(ding)

(tink)

huh 5 item dan 1 quest misi. ku buka inventioryku huh item baru dengan categori normal. errr ada keteranganya " item ini tidak bisa di enchent maupun di jual. namun level status akan meningkat seiring di gunakan" errrr mungkin aku jenius dalam pelajaran mamun ini aku ngga ngerti. ah bodo amat baik ku pake aja dulu hingga ku kumpulin gold buat beli equipment baru .

(sword) greatsword of avenger level 1 | 0%

: 30-31.

m. att: 28-29

int: +2

str: +2

agi : +2

vit: +1

dark elemen demage : +10%

keterangan item :tebasan biasa membuat musuh mengenai demage elemen tipe dark.

. . errr ini bagus sih ok use. . . .

(gauntlet) hand of avenger level 1 | 0%

p. att : 19-21

: 16-18

int :+1

str :+1

agi :+1

vit :+1

fire elemen demage :10%.

keterangan item: saat berhasil menyentuh lawan. lawan akan terbakar effek demage = 200% + 300 .

. . er ini item ada skill pasifnya woahhhhhh sugoi!. so use item! .

. . (amor) amor of the black avenger. level 1 | 0%

vit : 20

max hp : +2000

max mp : + 3000

all elemen resisst : 20%

keterangan saat lawan berhasil memukul mu, lawan akan menerima demage sebesar 1000. . .

. . woahhh gila kalau ngga ku pake hahahaha. ku liat bar darah ku awalnya 560 / 560 jadi 2600/2600. hahahaha aku dapat jetpot kalau kaya gini whahahaha .

.

. . (head) helm of fire avenger level 1 | 0%

agi : 20

moment speed 200 final demage :100

keterangan item. mampu mengaktif kan skill ultimate combo. . . .

. ada skill nya juga tingga satu lagi ini sepertinya title deh. .

. . (Title) black fire avenger level 1 |0%

: 400-500 : 400-500

all stat ( . ) 50

max hp :+7000

max mp :+7000

final demage :100

efek title 300% exp dan 200% drop

. . . melihat ini membuat ku tak mampu untuk menahan senyum sial, benar benar sialan hahahaha aku orang yang paling sial hahahaha aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagia hehehehe. baiklah sekarang kita liat total semua stat ku huhuhu. . . .

name : naruto

job. : warior

title 1 :black fire avenger

title 2 : black fire avenger

:665-770

:658-780

str:73

int:73

agi:93

vit:84

max hp : 13800

max mp: 12500

resisst elemen:

fire : 20%

water:20% dark:20%

light:20%

demage element:

fire :10%

water:0%

dark:10%

light:0%

critical : 809

final demage: 160 . . . .

ingat ini masih level 1 bagai mana kalau level 100

"huwhahahwbabhahhahhahahah"

. **naruto Pov end.**

. "whahahahahahahahahah

" naruto masih saja tertawa dan dia sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian bagaimana tidak ia bahkan tidak menyadari penapilannya. biar saya jelaskan. pedang greatsword berwarna merah darah dengan aksen hitam di sisi tajamnya bertengger manis punggunya. gaunlet hitam dengan aksen merah di jari-jarinya. amor hitam kelam layaknya malam terbuat dari logam baja yang keras namun ringan. helmet yang keliatanya terbuat dari sisik naga membuat semakin gagahya seorang naruto.

(ding)

suara pemberitahuan membuat naruto tersadar akan ikon mailbox berkelap- kelip yang artinya ada pesan. ah tentu saja inikan gold dari kiba. dengan segera mungkin Naruto mengambil gold seharga 25 gold itu dan membeli scroll exp 300%. dan dengan cepat menuju portal yang menghubungkan kota priet town dengan dunia yang sudah di penuhi monster dari goblin hingga para naga bahkan belum ada satu nagapun yang dapat di kalahkan.

.

.

"tunggu!" suara itu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. dari arah kiri terlihat seorang npc perempuan

(ting) [quest chapter 1 part 1 complite]

.

. Naruto Pov .

.

huh quest. kapan aku mengambil quest ? ah aku ingat saat aku buka box dewa tadi (maksudnya di sini box avenger karna naruto mengubah pandangannya saat melihat effek dan stat equipmentnya). . " apa kamu pemilik amor dan pedang itu tuan?" gadis manis ber-usia 19 tahun satu tahun di atas umur naruto yang mestinya bulan oktober nanti berumur 18. . " ya aku pemiliknya ada yang bisa ku bantu?" aku lihat di melihat ku dengan teliti. umm apa ada yang salah yh?. " bisa kah tuan ikut aku sebentar nenek saya memiliki urusan dengan tuan" .

(ting) (quest cahpter 1 part 2 )

.

bertemu dengan nenek si gadis.

hadiah exp : 1000. . . 'huh ini 1 level rewardnya uh boleh lah' batinku sambil menganggug ke arah si gadis. gadis itu tersenyum, uh sialan ini benar benar seperti nyata. dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut kota pemula ini. ahk itu dia si nenek sedang merajut di kursi tuanya. terlihat si gadis berambut biru ke merah merahan itu sedang membisikan sesuatu ke neneknya yang terlihat berumur 60 tahun" siapa nama mu anak muda?" dia berbicara seperti itu sambil menatap ku intens, uh aku di buat gugup oleh situasi seperti ini. "naruto" hanya itukan jawaban dari pertanyaan si nenek namun karna aku gugup aku malah jawab seperti ini "na...naru... naruto.. um uzumaki narrruuuto." yah itu nama lengkapku sih tapikan ini di geme kenapa bisa se kaku ini sih. .

(ding)6000/1000

(ding)6000/2250

(ding)6000/3750

(ding)6000/5500

6000/7250 . .

huh level up 4x hah benar effek bonus exp 300% 2kali. khukhukhu munkin dalam 2 jam sudah bisa sampai level 40 hahahahaha. "naruto-chan mau kah kamu mendengar cerita nenek tentang amor dan senjata itu?" huh jadi set ini memiliki sejarah? yah wajar sih statnya aja naiknya gila.

.

. (ting) quest chap 1 part 3 mendengar cerita nenek

hadiah exp 1500

. .

sepertinya ngga buruk eh lebih baik aku dengarkan cerita ini agar aku tau apa maksud dari stat yang gila ini. "tentu nek" nenek itu tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban ku. "awalnya itu equipment yang kau pakai adalah punya anakku namanya luis escold, dia seorang pejuang seperti mu, illuis adalah equipment biasa awalnya namun semua itu berubah saat dia mencoba menyelesaikan misi di hutan kegelapan. ia bertemu dengan sekelompok goblin yang sedang melakukan evolusi dengan ramuan kegelapan atau yang luis bilang terbuat dari darah black dragon. saat semuanya selesai evolusi kelompok goblin evolusi itu menangkap luis dan mejadikan luis kelinci percobaan manusia kegelapan ia di tenggelamkan di dalam air darah black dragon hingga awalanya equipment luis berwarna putih menjadi hitam layaknya malam namun sesaat kesadaran luis hilang, luis berubah ke dalam bentuk manusia setengah iblis sampai sekarang.(aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi tolong aku ini menyakit kan) itu kata-katanya saat mencoba masuk kedalam desa dia di larang masuk oleh ketua desa karna ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kegelapannya hingga ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar desa hingga sekarang dan dia pula meninggalkan equipment itu kepada nenek. dan nenek pula yang menitipkan equipment itu ke pada mercent kelly untuk di jual dengan harga mahal, karna ku tahu hanya orang bodoh yang beruntung yang bisa membukanaya." nenek itu bercerita sembil tersenyum menerawang ke masa lalu, so intinya pemilik asli ini masih hidup?.

15000/7250 (ding)

15000/9250 (ding)

15000/11.500 (ding)

15000/14.250 (ding)

15000/17.000

.

. hmmm ini benar benar membantu. all stat ku naik 2 setiap levelnya huh. artinya aku dapat 16 point tambahan. (disini di DNO setiap player naik level akan mendapatkat bonus stat bernilai 2 poin) . .

"ayah pernah bilang pada mia bahwa seseorang akan menggunakan equipment ini tampa terkena effek naga, effek yang membuat seseorang menjadi iblis se utuhnya. ayah mampu menahan kuatnya effek naga hanay setengah. hanya kesadaran ayah yang mampu ayah pertahankan, ayah sekarang menunggu di ujung hutan kematian. beliau meminta anda menemuinya. pemilik kekuatan kegelapan yang sesungguhnya the avenger" mia nama gadis berambut biru kemerahan itu mengatakan bahwa aku pemilik kekuatan kegelapan sesungguhnya sang pembalas? apa maksunya ini, dan err hutan kematian bukan kah itu khusus level 38 ke atas. . . .

(ting) (quest) chapter 1 part 4 bertemu dengan luis si iblis

hadiah = gold :20 dan exp 20000 . .

. whoa exp nya besar sekali. ok dengan cepat ku anggugkan kepala dan langsung menuju portal keluar desa namun sebelum ku langkahkan kaki ke portal aku meliat di sudut pandangan ku jam digital 17:27. hah sudah sore aku bisa terlambat. dengan gesit ku log out dari game dan buru-buru mandi dan berangkat kerja terakhir di cafe akatsuki.

"oy nar gimana level berapa sudah?" ck itu kiba, nama lengkapnya inuzuka kiba dia sedang menggendong akamaru. anaknya (aku ngga bohong bilang anaknya, ya anaknya. anak anjingnya yang bernama shiro dan aoi) akamaru anjing yang pintar bahkan dia bisa buang air besar di toilet bahkan menyiramnya juga. "masih level 9 sudah yah aku buru-buru" . dengan cepat ku lari kan kaki ku ke arah pakiran dan cepat ku keluarkan kunci kendaraan ku, kunci gembok sepeda (yah maklum aku ngga punya apa apa, ini aja yang terbaik yang ku miliki) dengan rantai ku selempangkan di tubuh ku cepat ku kayuh sepada pixie ini tampa menggunakan rem. karena ku tau rem hanya akan memperlambat lajuku, hanya butuh 15 menit aku sampai di depan cafe akatsuki. mmm keliatannya ramai? ku pakirkan di samping tiang lampu dan ku gembok sepeda itu menggunakan rantai yang ku selempangkan di tubuh ku tadi dan masuk cafe lewat belakang. " oh nar kau datang cepat pakai costummu" ahk aku lupa ini hari sabtu. hari tema bulter. kalau hari biasa (senin - jum'at)kita menggunakan seragam putih hijau celana putih kemeja hijau dengan lambang awan merah di bagian kantongnya). kalau sebtu yah kaya gini layaknya seorang bulter profesional (mungkin ini mirip costumnya hayate di anime hayate combat bulter), dan hari minggu hari libur jadi ngga buka namun semua di sini (perkerja kafe) dari boss sampai tobi (cleaning service) adalah pemain DNO dengan guild terkuat "akatsuki". mereka semua memiliki class yang sama. lanjutan dari class assassin, (shinobi) sebuah class yang hanya mereka ber-9 tau. di guild itu berisi mereka saja yah mereka adalah 9 dari 10 top player. biar kuberi tahu kalian siapa saja mereka. dari tertinggi.

pain : yahiko level 490

girlcute: konan level 487

nagato : nagato level 487

hatchi: uchiha itachi level 486

bommer : daidara level 486

breakdoll : sasori 486

fisher : kisame 486

kakuzu: kakuzu 486.

obito : tobi 486. dan terakhir urutan top 10.

edmount : uchiha sasuke level 486 .

.

"oy naruto jangan bengong aja sana layani no 4 hus hus" ahh dasar cadar sialan (kakuzu). dengan sikap seseorang pro bulter. ku langkah kan kaki ke arah meja no 4, ter lihat sebuah keluaga terdiri wanita paruh baya berambut merah dan lelaki berambut pirang dan nona muda berambut pirang yang di ikat ekor kuda memperlihatkan leher jenjannya. ahk sepertinya kenal, benar itu mereka ka-sama, tou-sama dan ruko-chan. "ada yang ingin anda pesan nyonya, tuan dan nona?" aku tersenyum saat melihat naruko melihatku dengan mata melebar, 'huh kenapa expresimu seperti melihat orang mati ruko?' batinku bertanya-tanya.

"nii-san... kamu nii-san kan hiks maafkan ruko nii-san hiks" kaa-sama dan tou-sama menatap ku kaget. . naruto Pov end . .

"naru? itu kamu kan nak? naru kecilku? naruto hiks anata dia naruto kan katakan iya anata.. ku mohon jangan diam hiks hiks" sedangkan minato hanya terdiam melihat putranya, dengan cepat khusina menarik naruto dalam dekapannya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. sedangkan naruto hanya bisa menenangkan sang 'nyonya', "maafkan aku nyonya ku mohon jangan menangis." suara lembut naruto membuat ketiga orang itu tersentak. "TIDAK! jangan panggil aku 'nyonya' ku mohon naru panggil aku kaa-san." naruto tersenyum miris saat mengingat bagaimana kejamnya keluarganya padanya. "tidak nyonya kau tetaplah 'nyonya'ku kalian adalah majikan ku. aku selalu berutang nyawa pada mu nyonya' naruto melepas dekapan ibunya dan memandang sendu keluarganya, dan menjauh dari sana menuju ruang kantor bossnya.

.

.

tok tok tok "masuk" dengan sopan naruto membuka pintunya "boss bisakah aku izin pulang cepat?" yah suara naruto aga serak, agar mendapat izin dari si bos (uchiha itachi) " ada apa?" itachi menatap naruto dengan teliti. "hanya urusan keluarga boss" naruto menjawab jujur ini memang urusan keluarga bukan?. itachi menganggug maklum. mengeluarkan amplop gaji naruto" nah kalau begitu ini gaji bulan ini." naruto menerima amplop itu lalu mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkuk 90° "terima kasih boss!" dengan sopan keluar dari ruangan boss itachi dan menggati pakaiannya. . 'aku memang tidak pernah membenci kalian tapi aku hanya kecewa pada sikap kalian' batin naruto tersenyum pedih. tampa naruto ketahui seseorang wanita berambut pirang melihatnya.

.

.

. tbc

.

.

next chapter 3 : memoria.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 memoria.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(mansion utama keluarga namikaze : 3 jam setelah keluarga namikaze bertemu dengan naruto)

.

.

(22 : 32.)

di sebuah ruangan paling kecil di dalam bangunnan yang besar itu. "hiks hiks nii-san hiks nii-san maafkan ruko nii-san hiks hiks" gadis itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, rambut berantakan kelopak mata yang membengkak akibat menangis tampa henti selama 3 jam. pikirannya melayang saat teringat sang kakak, kakak yang selalu bersamanya selalu ada untuknya kakak 'mulai hari ini kau bukan anak kami lagi!' suara itu milik sang ayah membuang sang kakak dari keluarga manikaze. 'jangan terlalu kasar minato, naru jangan khuatir kamu tetap tinggal disini kok, sebagai pelayan tentunya' ibu jangan berkata seperti itu kumohon. 'iya sekarang kamu memanggil kami tuan, nyonya dan nona ok' itu bukan aku itu iblis yang merasuki ku. ' tapi aku nii-san mu naruko' suara kakaknya yang terdengar bergetar menahan sakit. 'ck emang ada seorang kakak yang hampir membunuh adiknya' itu tidak benar ku mohon hentikan ini, 'ap..apa itu tidak benar tou...' 'buak' HENTIKAN ku mohon jangan pukul kakak ayah 'a...am..pun ' kakak... maaf kan naruko hiks. 'jangan kumohon tuan itu tidak benar nonna kumohon jelaskan yang sebenarnya pada tuan' ya! jelaskan pada ayah, iblis!. 'jadi menurutmu naruko berbohong? beraninya kamu!' dengan cepat ayah menyeret kakak ke kamar mandi 'buk bak buk prank' jangan hentikan kumohon kakak tidak bersalah jangan! "kyaaa!" . . akibat tekanan yang kuat di ingatanya membuat sang gadis itu mejerit kesakitan sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Brak!" pintu itu di dobrak dari luar, "Naruko! naruko sadarlah!" sang ayah memeluk anaknya ketakutan, "jangan pukul nii-san ayah nii-san tidak bersalah..." (bruk) naruko terjatuh pingsan "!" dengan sigap minato menggendong naruko ke ranjang ukuran quenn. .

.

. (di waktu yang sama di apeterment kiba) .

.

.

(ruang tamu) .

. (deg). 'perasaan itu lagi' batin naruto mersakan sesuatu di dadanya, seperti ada yang salah, intinya ini sangat menggannggu dan ini sudah sekian kalinya. "sayang ada apa?" naruto menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dia shion kekasih naruto. " tidak ada apa-apa kok shion, hanya perasaan ngga enak aja" shion membuang nafas, kekasihnya ini benar benar keras kepala, bahkan selama 5 bulan menjadi kekasihnya shion baru sekarang masalah keluarga naruto. perlahan tapi pasti shion duduk dan nencium sekilas bibir naruto "aku pulang dulu sayang besok aku online DNO jam 9 aku tunggu di kota callderock." naruto mendengar itu tersenyum, "yah dan semalaman ini aku akan online untuk leveling. agar aku bisa menikahimu" naruto mengucapkan itu bukan tampa alasan di DNO memang bisa kenikah apa bila ke dua player sudah sampai level 300 ke atas. di sisi lain shion sudah di atas level 300 dengan nick name mir'on singkatan miroku shion. shion adalah salah satu pemain top girl di urutan 9. . . "bye sayang" setelah kepergian shion naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu utama dan menguncinya, setelah itu menuju kamar tentu saja untuk online,

"link start!" .

.

.

.

(DNO di waktu sekarang) .

.

.

"ahhh... akhirnya bisa online lagi" suara pria itu memenuhi suasana malam, hanya dia yang berada di kota ini dan pemain pemula lainnya sudah pada log-out. "huh? hanya aku pemula yang on malam-malam kaya gini?" ahk biar kalian tau waktu di DNO mengikuti jam dunia nyata lebih tepatnya tokyo jadi saat ini langit berwarna hitam dan lampu-lampu rumah penduduk di nyalakan, "oke waktu ku hanya 5 jam farming level dan 5 jam tidur sebelum bertemu dengan shion". naruto dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju portal, portal itu di jaga oleh NPC guardian kerajaan. "anda mau kemana?" itu suara penjaga dan muncul menu bar yang isinya cuma satu tujuan "start stream?" ucapku tidak yakin dan di balas anggugkan menyilahkan aku melewati portal. . . "whoaaa..." setelah di luar desa pemula naruto melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa dimana tempat ini di penuhi oleh binatang kunang-kunang membuat di sekitar nya menjadi agak terang namun di jauh sana masih terlihat akibat terangnya bulan ' baiklah waktunya leveling saat ini tempat yang bisa aku masukin ada 4 dan yang paling banyak expnya adalah catacom sebuah castil tua yang di jaga oleh skull dan goblin dan moster boss adalah minotaur, dengan exp 2000 hmmm... ok' batin naruto sambil melihat buku panduan leveling 1-50 saat dia mampir di mercent kelly seharga 1 sillver.

.

.

.

setelah berjalan 30 detik akhirnya naruto pintu masuk catacom, ' baik tugas nya mudah masuk dan bunuh minotaurnya. (tap tap tap tap crek) naruto yang sudah berada di dalam tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara aneh dari bawah. "!" sebuah kampak mengarak ke kakinya dengan skill dass level 1 dia menghindarinnya ke arah belakang. "!" kali ini naruto di buat kaget segerombolan skull muncul dari tanah, namun bukan itu masalahnya, dia bukan mereka adalah skull warior tipe skull yang rata rata memiliki HP sebesar 20.000 dengan demage Naruto sekitar 1.000 an mungkin membutuhkan 20x hit per monster '1,2,3,4...17 skull warrior, ini masih di halaman kastil, bagai mana di dalam?' batin naruto memperhitungkan keadaan, (arrrr)x10 sepuh skull warrior menyerang secara langsung. (brak) "!" 'itu dia! para skull warrior cenderung menggunakan beban kampak agar serangan mereka lebih sakit, dan itu kesalahan mereka mengembalikan posisi kampak mereka yang tertanam di tanah memberikan waktu untuku seperti sekarang' batin naruto, dengan cepat menyiapkan skillnya "shoke wave!" pendar biru ke merahan membungkus greatsword naruto menandakan skill naruto aktif "hiaaaaatt!" dengan seluruh tenaga naruto menebas udara kosong (brak)10x gelombang kejut menyentak skull warrior. (monster terkena demage 1.200 dan terkena effek paralize). 'effek paralize? ini bagus!' naruto nengan cepat terus terusan menebaskan pedang besarnya selama 4 detik hingga skillnya mengalami coldown 6 detik namun itu sudah cukup membuat ke sepuluh skull warrior ke habisan hp sampai 0%. naruto melirik ke tujuh monster ter sisa mereka berjalan mundur ke dalam castil.

.

.

. (ding)

17.600/17.000 level 10

17.600/21.000 level 11

(ding) greatsword of avenger 2 | 10%

pisikal att : +19 - +19

magic att :+19-+19

all status :+2

.

(ding )

shoke wave pemula 2 |5%

demage = 95% +130. . .

baik yang tadi itu adalah kenaikan level karakter skill dan sword yang intinya apa bila di gunakan skill dan sword naruto meningkatkan kekuatannya, kembali ke naruto terlihat dia sedang berjalan di dalam coridor castil, terkadang monster kecil seperti sekerombolan kelelawar menhadang namun sekali lagi itu bukan masalah karna dia tau serangan balik dari amornya bernilai 1.000 mampu membunuh kelelawar tersebut lagi pula serangan monster itu tidak sampai 10 demage melukainya. ada alasan kenapa ia melakukanya salah satunya agar amornya levelnya naik level 2. hampir berjalan 5 menit naruto dengan pedang di punggungnya menghiraukan kelompok goblin di belakangnya yang telah kehabisan HP akibat menyerang naruto. di depan ter dapat pintu besar yang di asumsikan sebagai boss terakhir. (krieeet) (tap tap tap) pintu terbuka dan naruto memasuki ruangan 10 m x 10m tersebut (tak tak tak) (roarrrrrr) (arrrrrgggg) yang pertama naruto liat saat lampu ruangan itu menyala ada 1 minotaur dengan amor putih dan kampak yang sangat besar di ikuti oleh ke tujuh warrior skull bersenjata pedang 1 tangan. 'apa senjata mereka ganti!?' batin keget naruto saat melihat para skull warrior menggunakan pedang, tidak menyadari sang minotaur berada di belakangnya. (tank) "!" (bruk) tidak sempat menyadari keberadaan minotaur itu adalah kesalahan naruto akibatnya ayunan kampak sang minotaur mengenai amor hitamnya membuat naruto telempar ke dinding. (kamu terkena demage sebesar 2512) demage yang lumayan besar harus di terima naruto. "!" naruto harus kembali di kagetkan oleh pedang yang mengarah ke badannya dengan sigap naruto menangkap pedang itu dengan tangan kanan yang di bungkus hand of avenger (srinngkk) naruto tidak dapat menahan bola matanya untuk melebar bagaimana tidak pedang skull warrior itu meleleh bagaikan di panaskan suhu tinggi. 'benar sttat elemen sarung tangan ini adalah fire' batin naruto saat melihat effek sarung tangannya, naruto tersenyum lebih tepatnya tersenyum maniak. dengan cepat naruto menenggelamkan tinju ke kepala sang skull dengan tangan di bungkus sarung tangan hand of avenger, naruto semakin melebarkan senyumanya saat melihat betapa derasnya demage yang skull warrior terima ini, hanya 1 detik sang skull ke habisan HP. naruto melirik semua moster di sana, mereka termundur satu langkah saat melihat expresi naruto. di sisi lain naruto tersenyum melihat moster di sana dengan cepat naruto langsung berlari dan menerjang ke arah sang minotaur dan menenggelamkan tinjunya ke arah wajah, sekali lagi tidak sampai 1 detik sang minotaur kehabisan HP, dan sesuai hukum di dalam game DNO apa bila sang boss sudah di kalahkan para anak buahnya juga ikut kalah (kabur),

(selamat anda last hit and kill boss mendapatkan exp 10.000)

.

81.000/21.000 (ding) level 11

81.000/24.250 (ding) level 12

81.000/27.750 (ding) level 13

81.000/32.250 (ding) level 14

81.000/36.000 (ding) level 15

81.000/40.250 (ding) level 16

81.000/44.750 (ding) level 17

81.000/49.250 (ding) level 18

81.000/54.000 (ding) level 19

81.000/59.250 (ding) level 20

81.000/64.750 (ding) level 21

81.000/70.250 (ding) level 22

81.000/76.000 (ding) level 23

81.000/82.250

.

.

(tink) new skill run speed ( level 1 | 0%)

meningkatkan kecepatan lari saat membawa pedang sebesar 25%

.

.

(ding)

amor of avenger lvl 3 | 9%

vit :+20 max hp : 8000

max mp : 9000

serangan balik yang di terima musuh mejadi 3000

.

.

(ding)

hand of avenger lvl 3 | 82%

:+23-+23

:+23-+23

all sttat :+4

demage bertambah menjadi 290%+1000

.

.

naruto tidak dapat menahan senyumannya saat melihat betapa tingginya effek kenaikan item avenger ini, naruto melirik di bar darahnya (25.800/30.000) darahnya sampai 30.000 ini luar biasa, biasanya sih pemain dengan level 23 paling mentok darahnya 8.000 tapi naruto melewati darah pelayer lain 3x lebih banyak.

.

kembali ke naruto, saat ini dia baru saja keluar dari pintu masuk catacom, sambil membaca buku panduannya 'seharusnya tempat dengan exp tertinggi adalah sihg cayon dengan exp 5.000, tempat itu adalah markas para goblin warrior dan goblin mage dan yang menjadi bossnya adalah sang kinnara monster manusia setengah burung, tempat ini cocok buat leveling dengan memburu goblin.

naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju crystal stream tempat dimana pintu masuk sihg cayon berada, dan di sini dia berada di pintu masuk dan melangkah pelan agar tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga. (arrrrrgggg) suara dari menara penjaga membangunkan penghuni kemah goblin. setengah goblin masuk kedalam gua dan di kunci dari luar oleh goblin penjaga 'jadi untuk masuk ke dalam gua harus merebut kunci dari penjaga, ok mungkin ini mulai sulit dilihat dari banyaknya monster di sini.'batin naruto melihat banyakya monster goblin di depannya dan sang penjaga membaur di dalam kerumunan goblin-goblin di sana. (arggg) segerombol goblin menyerang naruto menggunakan belati, naruto melihat itu menebaskan pedang besarnya ke arah gerombolan goblin. (crass) sekali tebasan naruto mampu mengurangi setidaknya 45% HP goblin warrior dan 60% goblin mage, dengan membabi buta naruto menerjang ke dalam kerumunan goblin disana hingga terjadi jual tebas dan adu skill serangan rata-rata yang diterima naruto hanya 200-400 namun sekali lagi banyaknya yang menyerang membuat naruto kewalahan. hingga akhirnya naruto mampu membantai seluruh goblin disana dengan sisa HP 75% atau 22.565/30.000 setelah mengambil gold yang di jatuhkan oleh doblin disana naruto menganbil kunci dari guardian. lalu melangkah masuk kedalam gua setelah membukanya, 'dimana semua moster?' batin naruto aneh kata buku panduan semua goblin akan menunggu di dalam gua dan musuh terakhir ada kinnara tiga ekor monster di altar persembahan, naruto melangkah dengan pelan menuju altar. hingga naruto telah sampai di pintu masuk altar (criieeeettt) pintu berderit kuat saat naruto mendorongnya dan pengelihatan naruto pertama adalah dua 'ekor kinnara merah dan dua ekor kinnara putih ' ini sangat berbeda dengan buku panduan seharusnya cuma 1 kinnara merah..!' (srek srek srek) belum selesai keterkejutannya saat merasakan HP nya berkurang 450 akibat anak panah. di belakan para kinnara sekitar 200 goblin bersenjata panah dan 100 mage goblin. melihat itu matanya menajam, segera dia menarik pedang besarnya ke posisi siap siaga dan (whusss) naruto menerjang para kinnara (crass) sebenarnya targetnya adalah menderatkan pedangnya ke arah kinnara merah namun yang terkena adalah kinnara putih yang terkena 'cih' kinnara putih itu terkena demage 2900 dengan hp sisa 80%. naruto tetap memfokuskan serangan pada kinnara merah tampa menghiraukan kinnara putih maupun goblin di sana tampa menggunakan 1 pun skill ada alasan khusus,agar exp pedangnya naik level, hingga puncaknya naruto berhasil mengalakan kedua kinnara merah, yah walau dengan harga mahal, hp naruto di bawah 5% atau 1.398/30.000. naruto melirik semua sisa monster di sana mereka kabur dan naruto terkekeh kecil. "khe...khe...khe." .

.

(selanat anda telah berhasil membunuh kedua kinnara,anda mendapatkan exp sebesar 50.000 dan exp clear sihg cayon sebesar 5.000)

.

.

411.000/82.250 (ding) level 24

411.000/88.750 (ding) level 25

411.000/95.500 (ding) level 26

411.000/102.500 ( ding) level 27

411.000/109.720 (ding) level 28

411.000/117.250 (ding) level 29

411.000/125.000 (ding) level 30

411.000/133.000 (ding) level 31

411.000/141.250 (ding) level 32

411.000/149.750 (ding) level 33

411.000/ 158.750 (ding) level 34

411.000/ 168.250 (ding) level 35

411.000/178.000 (ding) level 36

411.000/188.250 (ding) level 37

411.000/ 200.000 (ding) level 38

411.000/212.000 (ding) level 39

411.000/225.000 (ding) level 40

411.000/239.000 (ding) level 41

411.000/254.000 (ding) level 42

411.000/270.000 (ding) level 43

411.000/ 287.000 (ding) level 44

411.000/ 305.000 (ding) level 45

411 000/324.000 (ding) level 46

411.000/344.000 (ding) level 47

411.000/365.000 (ding) level 48

411.000/387.000 (ding) level 49

411.000/410.000 (ding) level 50

411.000/434.000

.

.

(ding) great sword of avenger level 4 | 68%

: +300-+300

:+300-+300

all stat +30

dark element demage sword : 20%

.

.

(ding) amor of avenger level 4 | 90%

vit : + 60

max hp: 70.000

max mp: 75.000

serangan balik yang di terima musuh 7.500.

.

.

.

.

naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat levelnya telah sampai 50 hanya dua tempat dia masuki namun dia mendapatkan 41 level namun itu sebanding saat melawan kinnara yang begitu sulit. naruto melirik bar hpnya 1.398/102.000 'sial aku harus kembali ke kota bar ku sisa dibawah 2 %' batin naruto sambil mengambil item di tas penyimpananya, sebuah cristall berwarna hitam muncul di tangan naruto. "calderock city!" dengan meneriakan kota tujuan cristall itu aktif dan menbuat naruto menjadi paligon paligon terbang ke udara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT chap : Meet the devil**


	4. Chapter 4

DNO: chapter 4 meet the devil .

.

naruto kini berada di tengah kota calderock lebih tepatnya di sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan calderock utara dan calderock selatan, dia sedang menunggu seseorang. dari jauh terlihat seorang gadis dengan amor putih gading dan lambang salib berwarna merah di bagian depannya. naruto tersenyum saat gadis yang dia tunggu datang. "naruto-kun... maaf aku terlambat" naruto tersenyum dan mengusap rambut shion dengan sayang "tidak apa kok... bagaimana kalau kita habiskan hari ini dengan bantu aku leveling di hutan kematian aku ada misi di sana" terlihat shion sedang menimbang sesuatu. "baik karna aku seorang saint yang baik hati dan cantik aku akan membantumu" naruto tersenyum saat melihat betapa narsisnya pacarnya lalu naruto mengirim undangan party ke shion

(Naruto job warrior dengan level 50 mengundang anda ke dalam partynya. ya / tidak)

dengan wajah datar shion menatap naruto, di sisi lain naruto merasa aneh dengan tatapan shion "ada apa shion-chan" tanya-nya sambil mengaruk pipinya.

"haaaa... naru no baka kenapa belum ganti job..." ucapnya shion dengan lembut di iringin jarinya mengklik yes pada window di depannya. sekarang giliran naruto menggeleng lemah "master warrior tidak bisa memberi misi ganti job dia bilang aku sudah mengambilnya, namun satu-satunya misi yang ku ambil adalah bertemu dengan luis si iblis. apa kamu mau membantuku?" naruto mencoba menjelaskan pada shion mengapa dia belum mengubah jobnya. "baiklah... apa'an ini mengapa memakai equipment yang jelek. raritynya aja normal kamukan udah level 50 bisa beli di trading house cuma habis 2 gold aja kok untuk satu set dengan rarity rare" shion menatap sebal pada kekasihnya ini, apa sih yang di pikiran kekasihnya ini rarity rare itu jauh lebih baik dari rarity normal. naruto hanya tersenyum melihat shion cemberut "baik lah kalau begitu kita lihat tidak semua equipment rarity normal itu jelek." naruto membawa shion menuju wonderful theme park, di mana, daerah itu adalah mini game DNO. bisa men dapatkan exp juga dari sana walau hanya sedikit, namun lain cerita apa bila yang di lawan adalah goblin yang levelnya setara "bisa saya bantu tuan?" seorang wanita dengan kostum kelinci super sexy menjadi NPC nya. "aku ingin melawan 300 goblin sparta dengan level setara level ku 50" semua orang yang berada di dalam wonderfull thame park kaget, karna kebanyakan pemula yang farming level di sini memilih goblin level 10 itu pun mereka masih kesusahan si NPC bunny girl costum itu mempersilakan naruto masuk ke colosium dan shion bersama beberapa orang yang penasaran apa jadinya naruto nanti "apa dia serius melawan 300 goblin dengan level 50?" dan shion menatap punggung naruto kawatir

(sreeeg) . di sudut berbeda dengan naruto pintu besi terbuka mengeluarkan para 300 sparta goblin (arg!) se'ekor sparte goblin langsung menyerang naruto dari depan (tank) (tank tank tank aaarrrrg!) tebasan tebasan di lakukan sparta goblin mengenai telak amor naruto, namun bukannya naruto yang berteriak melain kan sang goblin. semua mata penonton disana tidak mampu menahan melotot. bagaimana bisa? itu yang di fikirkan oleh mereka pasalnya naruto bahkan belum menarik pedang besarnya. dan selanjutnya membuat mereka tidak percaya adalah naruto bertarung menggunakan tinju kananya dan itu 1 hit pedang masih tersimpan di punggungnya hingga semua goblin di dalam arena colosiun habis tidak bersisa

430.000/434.000 . /span/p

(ding) amor of avenger level 5 l 8%

vit :+120

max hp :+300.000

max mp : +320.000

effek: serangan balik dari amor sebesar 19.000 demage di tambah dapat memulihkan diri sebesar 1% per 2 detik

naruto tersenyum saat melihat banyaknya darahnya sampai 74.860/335.500 dan di tambah saat melihat darahnya menabah dengan otomatis. diluar shion menunggu dengan wajah masam dan saat melihat naruto tersenyum tatapan shion seakan mengatakan (jelaskan equipment apa yang kau pakai!) ke'arah naruto. disisi lain naruto yang menerima tatapan shion hanya bisa nyengir 4 jari "khe..khe..khe.. nanti aja di rumah ku jelasin ok? sekarang kita ke hutan kematian" naruto mengusap kepala shion dengan gemas, sedangkan shion cuma bisa mencibir tidak jelas sambil melangkah ke pos penjaga hutan kematian. . . setelah berbicara dengan sang penjaga hutan kematian naruto dan shion berada di dalam hutam kematian. "jadi apa kamu tau dimana urusan mu?" tanya shion dengan nada lelah karna sudah lebih 30 menit naruto terus berjalan tampa henti. dan tidak ada satu pun monster disini, namun suasana berat menghentikan langkah mereka, di depannya seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka, dengan rambut kuning dan kulit yang berwarna gelap sebuah sayap kekelawar berukuran besar di belakangnya./span/p

(tink) quest chapter 1 part 4 bertemu dengan luis si iblis (selesai) /span/p  
hadiah diterima exp 20.000 /span/p  
550.000/434.000.(ding) level 51  
550.000/459.000.(ding) level 52  
550.000/475.000.(ding) level 53  
550.000/502.000.(ding) level 54  
550.000/530.000.(ding) level 55  
550.000/559.000

naruto menghiraukan karakternya naik level sebanyak 5x ada yang lebih penting dari pada melihat stat effek naik level, di depannya seseorang yang di sebut luis si iblis adalah pemilik equipment yang di pakai naruto. "APA KAU YANG DI PILIH OLEH NENEK CHIO?" suara berat itu menggema di antara pepohonan, munbuat bulu leher shion merinding. di sisi lain naruto menganggug mantap membuat sang iblis tersenyum "WAKTU TIDAK BANYAK ANAK MUDA. TUSUKAN PEDANG MU KE JANTUNG KU AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBUNUH LAGI, SEBELUM KESADARANKU DI AMBIL OLEH SISI GELAPKU! ARRRRRGGGG" luis berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya, energi kegelapan menyelimuti luis.

ting) quest chapter 1 part 5 bunuh luis sebelum kesadarannya hilang hadiah 30.000 exp

quest telah di terima dengan cepat naruto memposisikan senjatanya ke belakang di tambah dengan bantuan buff blessing att +20% dan deff 35% naruto menerjang luis dan (jelb) pedang berhasil menembus dada luis, perlahan kulit gelap milik luis berubah menjadi kuning langsat seakan-akan pedang naruto menyerap energi kegelapan milik luis, /span/p

(tink) quest chapter 1 part 5 selesai hadiah di dapatkan 30.000 exp

730.000/559.000.(ding) level 56

730.000/590.000.(ding) level 57

730.000/625.000.(ding) level 58

730.000/665.000.(ding) level 59

730.000/710.000.(ding) level 60

730.000/760.000...

"dengan ini ku percayakan padamu kekuatan dari black dragon. apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya luis dengan menatap penuh harap naruto

(new job avenger) (yes / not)

naruto menganggug sambil menggenggam tangan luis dan energi kegelapan luis berpindah ke tubuh naruto dan membuat amor hitam naruto semakin terlihat menakutkan.

(tink) (got new job avenger)

(ding) new skill flame and darkness meningkatkan darkness resisst 50% dan fire resisst 40%

(ding) new skill black fire slash level 1 l 0%

membuat pedang dan tangan anda di selimuti element api hitam.

dengan demage 590% att + 9090

(ding) new skill iron body level 1l 0%

saat tubuh menerima serangan, tubuh akan mengaktifkan super amor sebesar 10.000 selama 3 detik dan coldown 6 detik.

"itu tiga dari 10 skill yang di miliki kekuatan avenger yang biasa sisi gelapku pakai khe...khe..khe..sampai jumpa anak muda" setelah mengatakan itu tubuh luis melebur menjadi debu, meninggalkan item botol kaca berisi cairan hitam 'dragon blood?' item itu hanya bisa di pakai saat level 150./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span class="null"" naruto-kun apa kau baik baik saja?" mendengar suara shion naruto menyimpan cairan aneh itu ke dalam tas penyimpannanya. "tidak apa-apa shion bisakah kita kembali ke calderock" shion menganggug setuju mengeluarkan teleport cristal dan membawa mereka kembali ke calderock.

di sinilah mereka di depan pintu masuk hutan kematian. "nah karna misi mu selesai lebih baik kamu ke master warrior dan ganti job sana masa level 60 masih aveng... ahhh! naruto ! kamu dapat job langka? hey jawab bodoh jangan nyengir kaya gitu!" naruto tetap tersenyum melihat shion gadisnya ini memang unik, sembil tersenyum naruto mengusap kepala shion sayang "lebih baik kamu log-out dan kerumah ku sekarang biar ku jelaskan di sana ok ku tunggu kok" shion dengan cemberut menganggug paham, lalu di ikuti log-outnya mereka berdua. tampa menyadari semua pamain yang mendengar ada job langka dari warrior apakah job samurai?, banyak pemikiran merekan akan job yang di miliki oleh naruto

. . . 15 menit setelah narushion log-out telah berlalu dan forum-forum DNO ramai menceritakan job langka yang kemungkinan milik pemula tersebut (disini maksudnya naruto.) kemungkinan di liat dari penjelasan equipment naruto mereka mengira adalah dark knight sebuah job yang bisa di ambil dari master warrior dengan kesulitan SSS. namun itu di bantah oleh seseorang, dia mengatakan quest tersebut bisa di ambil apa bila memiliki pedang legenda darkness greatsword hanya bisa di dapat di dalam sarang naga hitam atau black dragon nest, dan belum ada yang bisa menembus stage pertama dari kelima stage jadi itu mustahil untuk mendapatkan pedang legenda tersebut.

di sisi lain naruto kini berada di kamarnya bersama shion dan kiba.(bukan hal mesum) kiba log-out saat di pm naruto dan di sinilah mereka, naruto menjelaskan bagaimana bisa naruto mendapatkan job langka yaitu avenger sebuah job dengan setatic element dark dan fire yang gila. dan saat naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya shion dan kiba tidak dapat menahan decakan kagum, "ck enaknya nasib mu nar kalau gitu bantuin nest manticore" mungkin kiba ngga salah minta bantuan ke naruto soalnya naruto kebal element darknya hingga 70%. disisi lain hanya tersenyum canggung. "khe...khe..khe..kita liat keadanya yah kib"

setelah menceritakan cronologisnya naruto kembali online DNO untuk menyelesaikan nest manticore bersama shion (saint level 398) dan kiba (lunar knight level 155) namun karena syarat masuk membutuhkan kunci bisa di dapatkan dari nest cerberus dan nest cerberus membutukan kunci yang bisa di dapatkan dari nest minotaur dan, di sinilah naruto berjalan menuju gerobolan minotaur setinggi 2 meter "goaarrrr!" di sisi lain naruto menyiapkan skillnya 'black fire slash!' pedangnya di selimuti api hitam yang panas dan membara, dengan cepat naruto menerjang ke kerumunan (krak pyar crass) hanya 3 hit, semua amor minotaur retak lalu pecah dan terakhir tubuh minotaur terpotong, sisa minotaur yang tidak terkena langsung tebasannya naruto tetap terkena effek tak kasat mata hingga mengurangi lebih 70% hp minotaur di sana, di atas tebing 1 boss minotaur beramor merah di belakangnya 2 jendral beramor putih menatap tidak suka ke arah naruto yang membantai anak buahnya, dan puncak saat naruto membunuh anak buah terakhirnya, "goooaarr CUKUP SAMPAI DI SINI MANUSIA RENDAHAN KAMI AKAN MENGHABISIMU. AKU SUDAH BOSAN DI BUNUH MANUSIA SEPERTIMU!" dengan suara yang berat minotaur melompat memasuki arena di ikuti kedua jendralnya. ini berbeda dengan buku guide yang naruto pelajari tentang cara menyelesaikan nest monster dari minotaur sampai manticore, di mana seharusnya kedua jendral turun deluan dan lalu saat ke dua jendral kalah boss akan masuk, namun kini naruto harus melawan tiga minotaur dengan tinggi 5 meter itu seorang diri namun begitu naruto menggengam pedang avenger yang telah di bungkus api hitam itu dengan erat, rahangnya mengeras memikirkan kemungkinan 'apa semua monster adalah ai (kepintaran buatan)' naruto menggeleng 'jika iya seharusnya dari dulu napa baru sekarang mereka memberontak?' batinnya. "!" sebuah energi hitam berbentuk sabit mengarah ke naruto, dengan menggunakan skill dash ke kiri naruto berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya, setelah itu naruto kembali di kagetkan oleh ayunan kampak minotaur amor putih. (trak wusshhhh brakkk) naruto terkena telak dan telempar ke belakang dan di hentikan oleh minotaur putih yang lain.

(total demage yang anda terima sebesar 68.500)

"!" merasa adanya bahaya naruto kembali mengaktifkan dashnya ke depan dan benar saja tempat sebelumnya berada meledak karena dinamit milik siboss, sambil menatap garang ke arah 3 minotaur di sana naruto menggemgam erat pedangnya dan wussshh naruto menerjang minotaur merah dan beberapa kali melakukan dash ke samping karena di namit dan ayunan kampak kedua minotaur mampu memberikan effek paralize yang tinggi bahkan setelah mengaktifkan iron body tetap membuat naruto temundur namun naruto juga berhasil mendaratkan pukulan dan tebasan di ke dua minotaur putih dan sang boss. hingga beberapa saat kemudian naruto merasa tidak sanggup lagi di depannya sang boss dengan sisa bar HP di bawah 45% sedang dirinya di bawah 15%, namun bukan naruto namanya jika naruto menyerah setidaknya biarkan dia mati terhormat. kembali mengalirkan energi api hitamnya ke pedangnya, "shok wave!" (shok wave aktif) naruto bernari lurus mengabaikan demage ledakan dinamit yang di lempar oleh minotaur beramor merah tersebut namun demage yang di terima naruto tidak seberapa karna ledakan tersebut secara tidak sengaja mengaktifkan skill pasif naruto (iron body aktif), ledakan terakhir membuat naruto melompat di udara "hiaayyyaaaattt" dengan tenaga penuh yang bisa naruto keluarkan dia menebas udara dengan kuat menciptakan ledakan energi black fire ke segala penjuru sejauh 6 meter, dengan gila naruto mengayunkan pedang berat tersebut hingga tujuh kali dan itu mampu membuat bar mino tersebut habis namun sebelum minotaur itu menghilang bagaikan debu dia mengatakan "BLACK DRAGON AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA KERAJAAN KHE...KHE..KHEE..." ini sebuah peringatan keras naga dengan kekuatan belum terlihat akan membasmi seluruh player?. disisi lain naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan ucapan minotaur itu. lalu naruto memutuskan kembali ke calderock saat di lihatnya bar HP miliknya tinggal 2%.

(anda berhasil membunuh minotour boss anda mendapatkan exp 20.000 dan 4 gold)

850.000/760.000.(ding) level 61

850.000/805.000.(ding) level 62

850.000/865.000...

(ding) new item cerberus key. item kunci untuk bisa masuk ke nest cerberus

(ding) greatsword of avenger level 5 l 40%

: 900-900

: 900-900

all atat:+120

dark element demage : 25%

TBC

next chapter: THE GUILD/span/p


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 : the guild .

.

(real wordl) (09:19 am)

naruto kini duduk di sebuah cafe dengan kemeja biru laut membungkus badannya dan celana jeans, di depannya shion menatap penuh harap ke naruto. "tidak shion, aku tidak bisa" naruto mencoba meyakinkan shion bahwa dia tidak bisa menuruti kemauan shion. di sisi lain shion menundukan kepalanya menahan air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya, "ku mohon naruto-kun, setidaknya jenguklah dia hiksss..." naruto menatap sendu shion yang kini terisak, perlahan tangan naruto mengusap air mara shion yang berhasil keluar. "aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa memliki rasa kebencian, namun sekali lagi aku juga manusia biasa, darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh kami. berjanjilah shion kau akan menemaniku ke rumah sakit" shion yang mendengar itu tak kuasa menahan senyumnya "terima kasih naruto-kun sungguh terima kasih banyak hikss..." naruti menggeleng tidak setuju. "tidak seharunya kamu berterima kasih kepadaku shion, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karna memberi kabar tentang adik ku yang bodoh itu. dan hapus air matamu lalu kita kerumah sakit." shion dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari duduknya keluar dari cafe dan menuju rumah sakit pusat konoha.

dan di sini lah mereka berdua di depan pintu rawat inap class VVIP. mencoba menahan detak jantungnya agar tidak lebih cepat dari normalnya, perlahan naruto mendorong pintu ruang inap itu dengan pelan "permisi..." yang pertama di liat naruto adalah tatapan kaget dari sang ibu yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang pasien disusul Naruko yang menatap kosong ke'arahnya, mungkin ia masih menganggapku ilusi batin naruto miris saat melihat kondisi adiknya, dengan langkah pelan kesisi ranjang naruko mengenggam tangan naruko pelan "napa kamu diam roko-chan?" perlahan bola mata naruko mendapatkan cahayanya "nii-san...? ini benar-benar nyata nii-san? hiksss... nii-san " naruto tersenyum dan dengan lembut naruto meremas tangannya adiknya "nii-san tidak pernah membenci kalian semua namun nii-san tidak bisa kembali ke kalian" dengan mendengar kata-kata naruto membuat naruko langsung memeluk naruto erat. "huaaa maaf kan ruko, nii-san hikss... maaf kan ruko hikss...". naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus punggung naruko agar lebih tenang "nii-san memaafkan kamu ruko..." naruto melirik sang ibu di sisi lain ranjang sambil menutup mulutnya menahan isakan isakan, dan naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah ibunya "kaa-chan, aku juga memaafkan mu kaa-chan" mendengar itu kushina tidak mampu menahan air matanya ang mengalir deras dengan cepat kushina menerima uluran tangan naruto se'akan tidak memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk bisa memegang telapak tangan yang kasar itu.

setelah naruko dan kushina tenang mereka berempat duduk bersama di kursi samping kanan ranjang pasien, shion di sisi kiri ranjang, naruko di ranjang pasien dan naruto duduk berdampingan dengan shion. mereka berempat saling bercerita tentang kegiatan sehari-hari, " jadi... nii-chan berpacaran dengan shion-chan? mooo shion-chan napa tidak memberi tahu aku kalau kamu berpacaran dengan nii-chan?" shion yang di berondong pertanyaan oleh temanya itu hanya bisa menggaruk pipi kirinya yang gatal karena gugup, di tambah tatapan kushina yang menbuat gugupnya lebih parah. di sisi naruto yang melihat kegugupan shion hanya tersenyum kecil 'seharusnya kan aku yang gugup' sambil meremas pelan jemari shion. "maaf kan shion, ruko-chan. nii-san yang memintanya menutupi hubungan kami" naruko tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat sikap kakaknya yang sangat menyayangi sahabatnya "mooo... shion-chan tidak apa kok malah aku senang kamu bisa menjadi calon kakak ipar ku" kushina menganggug setuju sambil tersenyum misterius. (kriiieet) pintu kamar pasien di buka oleh seseorang pemuda berambut hitam ber model mencuat ke belakang. "selamat pagi baa-san, naruko, shion dan errr naruto? kenapa kamu disini?" sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam itu datang sendirian di temani sebuket bunga mawar, dan sepertinya dia juga mengenal naruto. disisi lain naruto nenatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tertarik, "ehhh tentu saja naruko adalah adikku, tuan no 2" kata naruto dengan nada mengejek "cih namaku sasuke bukan tuan no 2 dan satu lagi ujian nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu." sasuke sebut saja begitu, menatap tidak suka saat naruto mengejeknya si tuan no 2, di sisi lain naruko menatap penasaran ke arah sasuke. "apa kalian sudah saling kenal sasuke-kun dan nii-chan?" naruko bertanya ke pada keduanya "ya mereka bersahabat tau naruko-chan" bukan narusuke yang menjawab melainkan shion, "benarkah?" mata naruko berbinar saat menerima jawaban shion. "apa? tidak" jawab narusuke bersama-sama dan ke duanya kembali saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh di sisi lain para perempuan di sana tersenyum, kushina melihat buket di tangan sasuke bertanya "ummm sasuke-kun bungan yang kamu bawa untuk siapa?" suara lembut kushina mengalikan pandangan sasuke ke arah bunga yang dia pegang "hn" sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi ranjang naruko dan memberikan bunga itu ke naruko. "ini bunga dari ku naruko, cepat sembuh sayang" dengan wajah mera merona naruko menerima bunga mawar itu dengan hati membuncah, "terima kasih sasuke-kun" naruto yang melihat hubungan adiknya dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya tersenyum mengejek, "a...a..a aku tidak merestui hubungan kalian" naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada menggoda, di sisi lain naruko melirik kakaknya sebal "kamu terlambat nii-san kami sudah menikah" semua di sana kaget akan perkataan naruko minus sasuke dan shion, "aa...pa maksudmu ruko-chan" tanya naruto tidak mengerti, di sebelahnya shion tersenyum meremas balik jemari naruto. "mereka menikah di DNO naruto-kun" shion menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, "DNO itu apa shion-chan" kushina bertanya bingung dan shion pun mejelaskannya.

dan masih ruang inap naruko, mereka masih bercanda gurau kushina sudah pulang dari tadi menitipkan naruko ke pada sasuke. docter tadi sempat memeriksa naruko dan mengatakan bahwa dia boleh pulang besok malam. dan di sini lah mereka, "aku memiliki rencana, aku shion kiba akan membentuk sebuah guild bernama seven team, dan kami memiliki misi yang sama yaitu mengalahkan black dragon" dan ucapan naruto membuat sasuke tersenyum mengejek "apa kamu bodoh sarang naga hitam itu sangat jauh bahkan kunci untuk masuk sarangnya aja di jaga di guardian nest dan untuk masuk guardian nest aja membutuhkan kunci yang terbuat dari sisik naga gurun pasir dan masih banyak lainya bahkan naga laut aja belum dapat di tembus. stage pertamanya aja di hadang ribuan orc dengan amor paralize tinggi, kamu kira bisa mengalakan naga hitam" ucap sasuke dengan nada yang mengejek naruto, di sisi lain shion meremas jemari kekasihnya dan menganggug seakan setuju dengan pemikiran naruto, sedangkan naruto menerima persetujuan shion menghela nafasnya,"baiklah sasuke akan ku beri tahu kamu rahasiaku, namaku naruto dan job ku avenger, sebuah job dengan rassist element yang tinggi bahkan equipment ku bukan equip biasa melainkan equipment dengan kemampuan khusus saperti amorku sekarang, sebuah equip yang meningkatkan darahku hingga 300.000 lebih di tambah dengan skill pasif yang membuat musuh menerima serangan balik apa bila dia menyerangku. dan itu masih bisa meningkat tinggi saat aku banyak menggunakannya" sasuke menatap naruto tidak percaya begitu pun naruko, "apa itu ti... ah aku percaya kamu pemula yang mendapatkan job langka itu kan?" wajah terkejut sasuke perlahan kembali ke datar, dia menyadari bahwa seseorang pemula berhasil mendapatkan job langka. naruto menganggug, "baiklah aku akan ikut dengan guild mu mungkin kini aku harus menghilangkan title solo player pada nama karakterku. bagaimana dengan mu naruko?" naruko tersenyum kepada mereka semua "aku ingin sekali bersama nii-chan walau pun bukan di dunia nyata biarlah di DNO tak apa. nickname ku namiko dengan job langka dari archer yaitu silver hunter level 377 senang bertemi dengan kalian" sasuke senang saat melihat naruko tersenyum lebar, "baiklah nickname ku edmount dengan job langka dari warrior juga light knight dengan level 487 senang bertemu denganmu ketua. jadi kapan kita memasuki sarang dari naga laut?" naruto mendengar pertanyaan dari sasuke menbuat naruto tersenyum. "ah bisakah kamu meberi waktu buatku leveling 10 jam dan tidur 8 jam dan mencari kunci hingga sarang naga 5 jam, saat ini aku memiliki kunci masuk cerberus setelah itu ke manticore lalu akan ku invite kalian saat naruko sudah pulang dari rumah sakit." sasuke dan naruko menganggug setuju toh mereka berdua mempunyai kunci masuk ke dalam sea dragon nest "baik lah kalau begitu akan ku tunggu kalian di saint heaven untuk menginvite kalian masuk guild kami, dan sekarang waktu sudah jalan kami permisi tolong jaga adik ku tuan no 2" naruto mengucapkan itu sambil menepuk bahu sasuke.

(time skip) (8 jam telah berlalu saat ini jam 09:00 pm)

saat ini naruto berada di kota pusat kerajaan athea, saint heaven naruto baru saja memasuki kota ini. saat ini level naruto sudah sampai 145, dirinya baru kembali dari tempat leveling yang di jaga oleh sekelok golem berukuran tinggi sekitar 3 meter dan itu menbuat naruto cepat naik level, bahkan equipment of avenger naik dengan cepat.

greatsword of avenger lvl 9 | 5%

: 3.000-3.000

3.000-3.000

all stat : + 580

dark element demage : 40%

hand of avenger lvl 8 | 20%

: 2.000-2.000

:2.000-2.000

all stat : +300

demage fire bertambah 1200%+50.000

amor or avenger lvl 11 | 11%

max hp : 9.300.000

max mp : 8.00.000

vit : +1.000

demage serangan balik menjadi 350.000

title black fire of avenger lvl 2

:9.000-10.000

: 9.000-10.000

all stat.+5000

max hp :+1.007.000

max mp :+9.007.000

final demage :1000

efek title 500% exp dan 300% drop .

dan untuk level equip kepala masih sama level 1 namun dengan exp 85%. .

kembali ke naruto kini dia menuju ke tempat pintu masuk cerberus sambil melihat semua total stat yang dia miliki.

.

: 35.400-37.000

: 37.900-40.800

max hp : 12.740.000/12.740.000

max mp : 10.023.000/10.023.000

resisst elemen:

fire : 20%

water:20%

dark:20%

light:20%

demage element:

fire :60%

water:0%

dark:70%

light:0% critical : 29.000

final demage: 1060 .

. . .

. dan kini naruto tiba di pintu masuk cerberus. banyak pemain dengan level 250 disini mencari item utuk di jadikan bahan equipment dengan syarat level 250. tetapi tidak ada satupun pemain yang mampu menyelesaikan hingga boss yaitu cerberus sendiri di karenakan di setiap stage yang terlewat akan ada box yang bisa dibuka dan isinya adalah bahan tersebut namun sekali lagi box terakhir berada di tempat stage terakhir merupakan box berisi equipment jadi level 250. dan untuk menyelesaikan boss ini hanya boleh 4 orang yang bisa masuk dalam stage boss bahkan sekarang guild terkuat AKATSUKI menggunakan equipment manticore set di atas cerberus set dan itupun belum bisa menyelesaikan boss cerberus.

.

.

tbc .

.

.

MAAF kalau chapter ini sedikit karna next chapter ini sengaja ku putus di sini karna kepentingan cerita terima kasih semua

next chap : the boss and team


End file.
